The Demon King and the Angeloid
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Tomoki was just a regular nerdy teenager who got bullied. He was always beaten up several times a week, and left with bruises and bloody noses or mouths. He was just a regular guy... until she came from the sky... and until he found a power beyond that of any.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I am not a new writer but I am new to the Heavens Lost Property area. I write mainly for Rosario + Vampire though I do a little dabbling in Highschool DxD. I just finished watching all of the Heavens Lost Property english dub and I enjoyed it very much even though the entire thing was just one big "WHAT THE FUCK IS DIS?!" haha. I mean seriously, Panties flying like birds? XD I enjoyed this anime very much so I decided to do some writing for it and bring over some more fics for you. So I hope you guys enjoy this fic and here is some information:**

**Ok so at first I was going to do an OC for this fic but then a revelation came to me. I can make Tomoki a bit different in his personality and his story can change a bit! Im like O.O. Brain Blast! :D So this will be a slight OOC Tomoki. I will focus less on perversion and more on being a man and standing up for what he believes in which he does in the fic. This is going to be a Romance and Action fic. A ton of violence, blood, gore and death. Just warning you now. Perversion isnt something I do very well... well in a story. Haha. Plus if I went all out, they would need to make this NC-17. :P This will also have a different plot line as I will just wing this shit. **

**So this will be a Tomoki x Ikaros fic. Anyways I hope you enjoy this fic.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Tomoki Sakurai. A boy of 17. He was a High School student at Sorami High. He was a scrawny kid around six foot weighing around 150 pounds. He was underweight and he had no muscle mass nor did he really have any kind of mass. He had short black hair which the back ran down to his shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes that were full of different emotions. Kindness, anger, pain, love. His emotions were conflicting but it was only because of how he was treated in his school life.

Tomoki was not very popular. By that, I mean he is hated pretty much throughout the school. Boys beat him up daily after school or even during school and most women avoid him like the plague. He doesn't know why they do this but he is certain the world is out to get him. However, not all is lost for him. The one thing Tomoki enjoys is peace and quiet... and violent video games. He had a violent imagination and video games was his outlet really. I mean he didn't wanna go around beating everyone up but he did want the strength to stand up to the bullies who pick on him but it was not to be. No muscle mass and he was always ganged up on. All he could do was lay down and take it really, though he has tried to fight back. That just ended up getting him an extra special super duper hard beating.

So his motto was in life "Peace and Quiet is the best." Was this really important? For him? Yes. I mean he was happy. He had video games to take the stress off and where he lived was a great place to relax for the most part. There was a big cherry blossom tree that sat on a hill within the small town of Sorami. Its population was around 7,000 and it was a quiet town. It wasn't known for anything really, but it was a great place. Every night, before he would go in for sleep, he would lay at the base of the tree or nearby... and just relax. It was his own zone and honestly, he was really the only one to go there. Sometimes though he would just take a sleeping bag and some food and actually sleep there the entire night. It was really the only place he really felt like he belonged. Sure he had a house that belonged to him,((Where are his and Soharas parents? XD Man hes 14 and he has a house on his own!? lucky bastard)) but he was happier with living under the tree. He would never build a house here or ask for it to be taken down. Infact several times, he would protect the giant tree from any people who would want to cut it down for construction. Every time he has made them give up on it.

So Peace and Quiet. This town is known for peace and quiet and he was happy here. Sure he hated his school life and social life, but every night he got to look up at the stars... look up at the sky any time... sleep under the stars. This made him cry several times a month because it was really the happiest place on earth for him. He was proud to live in this small town. He was proud to sleep under the stars. He was proud of his peace and quiet...

But it wouldn't last very long...

It was the end of the school day and Tomoki was walking home. He was taking a dirt path that led straight to the cherry blossom tree. He would do his homework there and relax until he was hungry. He would go and make food later, eat, shower, and sleep under the tree for the night. He was all prepared for the next day anyway. He always had a change of clothes anyway, due to the boys who occasionally would push him into mud and beat his ass their. What was their reasoning again? It was being a freak... it was being different. It was crying during school hours. It was being such a nerd in class. Getting straight A's in everything he did. It was him showing up the boys in the class when they had to work harder then him in it and they still failed. I mean he just slept in class, did a little work and boom straight A's. It was unfair in their eyes and they would beat his ass for it. Yea. Kids are cruel... the world is cruel... but he was still going strong.

Tomoki walked up the dirt road towards the tree. He was stretching and looking up at the sky, but now he wasn't looking where he was going. He walked straight into a fist. Tomoki fell to the ground hard as his face collided hard with a fist of a large beefy boy.

"Well look who it is. Its the dorknuts! Whats wrong dorknuts, no teacher to protect you? Well, since you are so smart, answer me this. What happens when six fists and one face face off!?"

The other two teens just snickered and surrounded him from three sides.

"No Answer? Well I guess you aren't so smart then huh!?" The boy said before sending his fist into the gut of Tomoki. From there on out for about ten minutes, they proceeded to beat the stuffing out of Tomoki. Gut shots, leg shots, chest shots, jaw shots, nose shots, eye socket shots. They didn't break anything but man did they bruise and make him bleed. They punched and kicked for ten minutes, sending fist after fist, foot after foot into him. Tomoki was just curled up in a ball, taking the beating, though he assumed that him curling up probably made it longer then normal, but what else could he really do? He had to protect him self the best he could.

The beating ended after about ten minutes in which Tomoki would spit out some blood, a chipped tooth and brush himself off. He headed home from there now so he could wash off the blood. He was afraid to go to the administration in the school but they usually beat him where he would have no real evidence they did it. He would only cause more trouble for himself so he would just grin and bare it. He took these beatings every since he was 10. Ever since he started having weird dreams which made him cry every day. He didn't know why he cried, because it wasn't really a really sad or scary dream but he cried nonetheless. He didnt understand it but he did know after the dream and sleep that he was refreshed.

Tomoki finished up with his shower and took a bowl of rice and orange chicken with him. He locked his door and made his way with his school bag and a sleeping bag to the giant cherry blossom tree. He arrived there after about ten minutes of walking. He placed his bag on the ground under the tree then he laid against the tree to finish his meal.

It was night time now. The stars came out and the moon was full. It was a gorgeous night and Tomoki was smiling. He never smiled during school but every night there was a giant grin on his face that said, "Life is going to be just fine... Life is great." It was peaceful... and quiet. Only the sounds of the wind and the birds... though the birds died off a few minutes ago. It was strange but Tomoki didn't really actually mind. This left him to more of his thoughts and he wasn't a paranoid guy so he didn't assume anything bad was happening... but then it happened.

The dark blue sky with the nice bright lights of the stars... it changed. A large black circle opened. It looked like a massive black hole in the sky. Tomoki was curious but then his eyes went wide. Out from the hole came a bright orange light. It shot from the sky at a rapid pace and it smacked right down in front of him.

"OH SHIT!" Tomoki yelled as he flew back a few yards. He landed on his butt and rubbed it, only for his curiosity to get the best of him. He walked over to the side of the giant hole and looked inside. Inside was a gorgeous girl, who was around his age in appearance. She has massive boobies, and she had pretty pink hair. The hair was long and it looked really silky. However his eyes went wide at what he saw. Large white feathered wings... He was a bit afraid of her now, as no humanoid has wings. He did believe in higher powers such as angels and such, but... this was too freaky. Normally one would run from this situation, but the girl was injured. Tomoki rushed into the hole and quickly lifted the girl onto his shoulders. He carried her out of it as pillars began to drop.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me..." He said with a annoyed face. He started to run and dodge the pillars which fell from the sky. He kept dodging out of the way, while the girl slept on his shoulders. He groaned as he got tired now from dodging the massive stone pillars. However, they finally stopped and Tomoki sighed. "Oh thank god. This... was worse then P.E! GAH!" He yelled to no one in particular. He did enjoy talking to himself. He took a look at the girl on his shoulders and sighed. "Alright, time to get... whatever you are to a hospital. Then I can go back to my peace and quiet."

The trip to the local hospital was short, seeing as it was in the center of the town. It was about a ten minute walk so it was quite short though it took him about twenty due to the girl on his shoulders. He entered the lobby and several nurses took the girl from his arms. They asked him what happened and he made up a lie about finding her on the side of the road near a bicycle. They took her away from him and he left the hospital, leaving his number and address on the front desk. It was only proper of course. He walked back home quietly, now wanting his bed. His back ached from the beating and carrying the girl, so he was ready to sleep... ready for a very comfy bed for his aching muscles.

As he began to fall asleep, he wondered who that girl was... and if she was ok.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I own nothing. **

**So I am considering a Tomoki x Ikarus x Nypmh pairing. I actually for once really like two characters so close in equality that I dont get to see very often in animes. Take for instance, my infatuation with Rosario + Vampire. I like two characters for Tsukune but one is so much better then the other to me that I just can't make it for the second girl. It is always Inner Moka x Tsukune or just Moka x Tsukune. I can never ever do Mizore x Tsukune even though I just love Mizore... but she just cannot compare to Inner Moka.**

**So yea. This may just b pairing and I hope you enjoy it. In the next chapter, something big happens. I could perhaps write it tonight but that wouldn't be very fun for me. Making you wait is more fun :3**

**next chapter sets the events for the entire story and is basically the basis for this story. It may not get good reception but hey. I dont care :D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the dream again. The same dream that involved an angel he assumed. She told him to take care of her. Who was 'her'? This is what he asked but the angel just flew away. He never could understand the dreams he has been having... but it was just weird now.

Tomoki was finally waking up. He groaned in annoyance at the light that entered his window on a Saturday. He began to yawn and stretch but when his eyes fluttered open he stopped mid yawn and stretching. Why exactly? Well... there was a girl looking down at him. He sleepiness finally registered on his brain and his eyes went wide. He scooted back several feet, hitting the wall.

"W-w-what... who... what are you doing in my house!?" Tomoki yelled at the girl who was sitting on her knees looking at him with a kind of blank stare. She was the same girl that Tomoki rescued the night before... the girl who fell from the skies. This girl had long pink hair with two dark pink ribbons which held the length in place. She still had a nice head of hair and it was really pretty on her. She wore an outfit which greatly gave her assets much more... appeal. She had on a collar which had a chain attacked to though most of the chain seemed to be missing. Tomoki narrowed his eyes as he just knew that his days of peace and quiet was coming to an end...

"Beginning Imprinting Process." was what the girl said. The chain grew longer and longer as the chain began to make its way over to Tomoki.

"Oh hell no. NO. NO! Nuh uh! Nope!" Tomoki said, rushing out of the house before the chain could reach his hand. He put two middle fingers up into the air and walked out of the house. "Nuh uh! I refuse!" He stopped about half way down his drive way and looked up at the sky "No way whoever is up there messing with me. Nuh uh! Screw you! My peace and quiet is not going to end just because you send a pretty girl down to me from the sky! Nuh uh! I dont think so motherfuckers!"

However, his rant was cut short... he felt some cold and metallic wrap around his hand. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance and raised his hand. He found the cold steel chain wrap around his hand and the pink haired girl kneeling before him. He kept his narrowed eyes and looked back up at the sky. "This isn't over." He turned his attention to the girl before him.

"Hello, master. I am a Pet-Class angeloid, Type Alpha. I am here to serve you master with whatever you desire. Please, make a command."

"Nope." was all that Tomoki said before walking away from the drive way and the girl, heading towards the cherry blossom tree where he met her and where he goes for peace and quiet. He stopped at the tree and sat down, only to hear the light flutter of wings sit nearby. He opened his eyes and noticed that the girl was there. He looked at the chain and noticed how short it was. He groaned and banged his head against the tree.

"Master?"

No answer.

"Master. Are you ok?"

"Why did you choose me?"

"Because you were the one who rescued me from my fall."

"I see. Were you even injured?"

"No, but the gesture was kind. That is why you were chosen."

"Huh..."

"Do you have any commands."

"No. I have nothing I truly desire except peace and quiet. With you here, I can't obtain such a thing it seems."

The girl pulled out a gun out of thin air and placed it to her head. "Alright master. I shall disappear then."

"Woah woah woah! I didn't say kill yourself!"

"But If I am around, master will not obtain peace and quiet."

"That doesn't mean you kill yourself!"

"Alright... Master" The girl said before putting the gun away.

Tomoki sighed and relaxed in the gently breeze. It was times like these where he would smile happily and just nap... which he did. Tomoki fell into a deep sleep, his mind relaxed. He was on a grassy plain with rolling hills and a gentle breeze. Coming from the sky was that blue haired angel... the girl who gives him cryptic messages all the time.

"Take care of Ikaros. Take care of my daughter Tomoki. You and her are key to the salvation of the world." Was all the angel said before disappearing into the sky and he would wake up crying. He opened his eyes and there she was, the pink haired girl who was on her knees a foot away. She basically sat knee to knee to him, and was looking at him with curiousity and worry.

"Master? Are you ok?"

"I am quite fine. Don't worry so much about me." Tomoki said, smiling a bit. He was a smart kid. He really was. He began to understand a bit more. It was not a coincidence that the dreams was that of an angel and that there was an angel who sat before him. It was not a coincidence that when the pink haired girl would arrive, the blue haired angel would say to take care of 'her'. He had to assume it was the pink haired angel who arrived from the sky. It was really the only possibility that made any sense... He sighed and looked at the girl. "So, do you have a name?"

"My name?"

"Yes. What are you called?"

"My name is... Ikaros."

"It is nice to meet you Ikaros. I am Tomoki."

"It is a pleasure to meet you master."

"So, what is it you can do?"

Ikaros opened her mouth and began to speak. She began to talk about everything that she is able to do and Tomoki listened closely. Sure the peace and quiet was surely diminished with the arrival of Ikaros, but he would try to make sure that there was still some peace and quiet.

Unknown to either of them, under the tree about fifty feed below, there was a tomb. This tomb held a great and terrifying power. On the walls were paintings and carvings of something... It looked... unholy. In this tomb there was a sarcophagus. This sarcophagus had numbers all over it. The numbers were the sum of 333 and 333 or the product of 333 and 2. However, there was one other thing in this tomb. There was a giant stone. This stone seemed to have some sort of... pole sticking out of it. It looked like something was encased inside of it.

The sarcophagus in the tomb began to shake and the tomb itself began to shake. Red eyes on the sarcophagus began to glow for a few seconds only for everything to stop. The lid on the sarcophagus was now slightly ajar, leaving a small space open.

On the giant stone pillar that held the pole there was one word that was carved in red. Blood red. The word...

**Armageddon. **

* * *

**Read. Review. MOOOOOOOOOOO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I originally planned on a longer chapter, but I decided to save the extra part to this chapter for later. To make it... better and not repetitive.I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the next day in Sorami city. It was a quiet, peaceful and a really beautiful day. It was the Sunday after Tomoki talked to Ikaros about what she could do. He has made her do some things that night, but it was only simple things. He told her to help him cook dinner, help him wash the dishes. He never gave her an actual command to do something on her own. It wasn't that he didn't trust her but it was the fact that he would feel bad if he made her do everything on her own. He wouldn't have made her do anything except do whatever she wanted, but she really wanted to do something to please master. So he compromised.

That night, while they worked together, they talked. Well, Tomoki talked and Ikaros just listened. He talked about his dreams, his hopes and desires. He talked about what school was when Ikaros asked but he left out the part about him getting his ass kicked every day after school. He talked about how his favorite place in the whole world was the cherry blossom tree that was only about ten minutes from his house at a walking pace. It was a great night and Tomoki actually had fun. It was actually the peace he really enjoyed. Sure it wasn't quiet but sometimes peace doesn't mean quiet. He was happy even with the strange girl in his house though it was hard in the mornings to wake up with morning wood with her just kneeling there looking at him. Even if she was an angeloid who fell from the sky, she is still a female. There was also the issue of his male urges... yea that was always fun to have when a really hot woman is in your house. Especially one that would do anything he desired, even the sexual but Tomoki wasn't like that. He would never take advantage of anyone, even if it was just taking advantage of someones subservience. He just couldn't do it to a girl who had no idea what school was. He just couldn't.

It was about noon now on Sunday. Tomoki and Ikaros both were walking along the river that flowed at the edge of town that flowed through the canyons. It was out in nature and not very well traveled so it was abundant with plants and wildlife. Tomoki had a daily ritual on sunday. Around noon he would go fishing for some good fish, make a fire, cut up the fish and cook the fish over the fire. It was really a great ritual for him. It allowed him to breathe in the air of nature, eat a delicious meal and just relax. It was his second favorite spot in the whole world.

Tomoki was sitting on a rock with Ikaros sitting next to him on another rock. She had her wings out to stretch as he did make a command about her wings. She couldn't have them out in public areas but around here it was ok. Ikaros was actually very happy with master for letting her stretch her wings. Like breasts, it was good to let them hang out once in a while. Tomoki was fishing now, fishing for both him and Ikaros, who loved to cook with her master. It was quiet and peaceful but then a voice interupted.

"So she is from the new world huh? Who is she?" It was a males voice and it sounded curious. Tomoki and Ikaros both turned their heads around. It was the towns own super genius, Eishirou Sugata. Tomoki sighed in relief as it was one of the only few how didn't pick on Tomoki.

"Hello Sugata."

"Tomoki." Sugata nodded to him. "So you have found one of them have you?"

"I suppose. She just fell from the sky."

"Master. Who is this?"

"Oh my bad. Ikaros, this is Eishirou Sugata, super genius. Sugata this is Ikaros, my angeloid."

"It is nice to meet one of masters friends." Ikaros said.

"We arent friends per say Ikaros. More like... acquaintances." Tomoki said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ikaros." Sugata said. "So she came from the sky Tomoki?"

"Yes. From some kind of black hole."

"Interesting. Mind if I join you then?"

"Be my guest... though I have to ask. What are you doing out here?"

"I live here."

"Ah, so this is your hide out. Good place to be. Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"I would be happy to." Sugata said, whipping out his own fishing pole and plunging it into the water. "Can you tell me about Ikaros?"

"Sure." Tomoki said. He began to talk to Sugata all about Ikaros with Ikaros slightly talking as well. They talked for several hours and it ended up being around dinner time when they finished. Sugata pushed his glasses up onto his face and bowed to Ikaros.

"It was a pleasure to meet someone from the new world."

"It was a pleasure to meet you to." Ikaros said with a blank stare. Tomoki and Ikaros both walked away, walking towards Tomokis house. It was time for dinner then sleep. School was off on Monday for a holiday so Tomoki had some early plans for Monday. They were currently walking along the path that would diverge to either the Cherry Blossom tree or Tomokis house. Tomoki stopped at the diverge, and took a look at the tree. Tomoki had a feeling in his gut that he should go over there. He had no idea why but he felt that it was a great place to be.

* * *

The tomb was being raided. A stair case opened on one side of the hill and a certain grave robber was in there. He smiled and rubbed his hands together as he gripped the pole sticking out of the ground.

"Wonder what is in this stone. I bet it would fetch a hefty price."

He pulled on the pole and tried to pull it out but no budging. He kept on pulling and yanking hoping to dislodge it but nothing.

"You desecrate my tomb?! PERISH FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" A booming voice roared out as a light blue light shone from the stone and pole, engulfing the grave robber.

"AAAAAAAH!" The Grave Robber screamed in agony until his voice went out. His voice went out because his body was completely disintegrated in two seconds. There was nothing... not even ash.

* * *

Tomoki made his way to the tree and stood under it.

"Master? I thought we were going home."

"We will... but I have a good feeling about being here."

A flash of blue light startled Tomoki so he ran over. He ran over towards where the light came from and he was on the side of a hill. He saw a nice large hole in the ground and walked over. He took a peek inside and was amazed. The hole ended up being a staircase. The walls and ceiling were covered in gems of different colors. Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Amethyst. It was a bouquet of beauty. There were also carvings and paintings on the walls, depicting some battle. Tomoki didn't study it as he was walking inside. He was more interested about where this led. Ikaros followed a few feet behind him, ready to protect him from danger.

Entering the large room at the end of the staircase which descended about fifty steps or fifty feet, Tomoki found himself in awe. In a corner of the room was a sarcophagus which the lid was slightly ajar. Taking a peek inside, Tomoki saw nothing. Not even a cob web. This room was kept very clean. It was strange. He walked over towards the back wall where a large stone was with some kind of pole sticking out. He stopped at the front of it. Ikaros was standing at the bottom of the steps, watching over Tomoki.

"Armageddon..." Tomoki slowly stated after reading the word on the stone. "Huh. Sounds awesome! I wonder what this pole is."

"Master... Are you sure that it is wise to play with it? It might be booby trapped."

"True, but it is a risk that im willing to take."

"Alright master..."

Tomoki pulled on the pole and he felt it moved. He pulled harder and harder and the pole popped out. Tomoki flipped the pole around and his mouth stood agape. It was not a pole but a weapon. A Naginata... and an ancient one at that. The weapon stood at exactly 10 feet. The shaft was 8 feet while the blade measured two feet. The blade was a design most wicked. The first 15 inches was straight and long while the other 7 inches was curved. The blade was only sharp on one edge, but it was weighted. It was also sharp on the curve, giving it the ability to slash, hack and stab.

The shaft began to glow with red designs, blood red. It looked like a spider web was wrapping itself around the entire shaft, giving it a very dangerous look. The blade was then glowing black, or at least the designs were. The designs on the blade were just lightning bolts that were etched into the straight part of the blade. They glowed black, like some power was coursing through it. Then... it happened.

The hole were the blade was glowed bright blue and then the light shot out of the hole, encasing the room in its color. The sarcophagus opened up fully with a blast and a wisp shot out of it. The wisp entered Tomoki's body. Tomoki looked at Ikaros with fear then his mouth and eyes shot wide open. A bright blue escaped his eyes, nose, ears and mouth while his body began to convulse like a seizure. An inhuman scream emerged from Tomokis mouth and this startled Ikaros. Tomoki was just standing in his spot as he convulsed for several minutes only for him to stop... and then fall to the ground like he fainted. Ikaros was quick to save him...

* * *

Across the globe, volcanoes were erupting. Even those that were extinct erupted. It caused panic around the world but the weirdest thing was... it was strange. There was no dust or dirt, or even shaking. Just a massive pillar of fire... shaped into a man with horns.

* * *

Within the synapse, The Master of the synapse was watching from his screen of the world, curious about Ikaros. He was always watching her, but unable to do anything right now. He was watching but then his eyes went wide. The screen he was watching and the screens around the entire synapse began to get fuzzy and staticy, only to go completely black. The screens went black but then something began to come up. A blood red symbol... There were three numbers which dripped in blood...

666

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. This took some major work for a part. I had to tell a story within a story. haha. It was tough. Anyways please enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**Oh and I hope you arent mad with how I am changing up things but really it doesnt matter. it is going to happen ;)**

* * *

It was Monday morning and Tomoki was still asleep. He was currently dreaming and there was the blue haired angel again. She was sitting next to Tomoki and both of them just stared out into the sky.

"Another one comes. Be careful." Was all that she would say before disappearing into the sky in a flash of feathers.

Tomoki groaned and awoke again, his tears staining his face.

"Master. You are awake. Have you slept well?" Ikaros asked of him as she was basically hovering over him. She had hands on either side of his body and she was kneeling on both sides of his body. Her face was just a few inches above his and they both were looking at each other.

"What are you doing?!"

"Yes."

"Yes isn't an answer!"

"No."

Tomoki just narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the child like behavior of Ikaros but he smiled a few seconds later. He couldn't stay mad because she was just so cuuuuuuute! Ikaros left the room as master always told her to leave once he is awake. This was to avoid the embarrassing situation involving the early morning salute. Tomoki yawned and stretched, finally getting out of the bed a few minutes later. He got dressed into his daily attire which was just a simple t-shirt, shorts, socks and shoes. He walked downstairs and rubbed his eyes, looking at the breakfast that Ikaros made for him.

"Thank you Ikaros."

"Anything for you master."

Tomoki reached over and rubbed the top of her head, giving her the affection that she desires. Every time she did well, Tomoki would rub her head like a puppy. This was something that made Ikaros feel very happy.

Tomoki sat down and began to eat his breakfast of eggs, turkey sausage, biscuits and country gravy. It was a great breakfast, albeit it was really unhealthy. However, Ikaros knew this and rarely made this breakfast. It was just a treat on a random day that she would make it for master. She would make it once a week on a random day of the week. She would wait seven days and then pick a day to make this tasty breakfast. Tomoki was happy that she was happy with the simple task of breakfast, though he would actually give her something in return. He gave her affection and praise. This made Ikaros happy inside.

Tomoki finished his breakfast and made his way with Ikaros outside. They both walked together towards the river in the mountains. He was going to go hiking with Ikaros along the river so they could spend some time together alone. This way Ikaros could stretch her wings and Tomoki would get his peace and quiet. However, peace and quiet was hard to achieve for Tomoki as he would soon find out.

Upon his hike in the canyons, Tomoki came upon a campsite. Out on a table with benches attached was Sugata working on his computer. There was also a female sitting with him who long purple hair. It was the school president, Mikako Satsukitane. Sugata heard the crunches of the rocks so he looked up. He pushed his glasses up on his face and waved them over. Sighing, Tomoki made his way over to the table with Ikaros who had her wings out.

"Sugata. Prez."

"Oh my Tomoki. I thought you and women didn't get along. Oh and wings, I didn't know you had a kinky side." Mikako said with a smile.

Tomoki shot her a dirty look and looked at Sugata.

"Yes?" Tomoki asked.

"Ah, its nothing really. Just wanted to say hello and perhaps talk a bit more about Ikaros with you."

"I suppose for an hour or two. I would really like to get to my day."

"Of course. That is fair."

"What is Prez doing here, not that im complaining."

"You know her as much as I do. You should know why she is here."

"Ah... yea."

"Anyways, let us take this inside my tent ok?"

Tomoki nodded and all four left to go inside the tent. The tent in question was really large, easily large enough for ten people to sleep in and comfortably. For non comfort, it could fit about thirty. Inside the tent was a ton of different computers and hardware, all running smoothly.

"How the heck are you able to run all of these machines?" Tomoki asked.

As Sugata began to speak, Tomoki's head dropped and looked at the floor, and a very cold breeze flew into the tent.

"I actually use the wind, water and sun for power. I created my own minature hydroelectric generator. I have wind power generators and there is a couple solar panels out back. I have enough power, even if I shut off all my generators, to run my hardware for a month. I have a large battery over here. My design of course."

The chilling breeze just got colder and colder, which made Sugata look towards the tent. The flap was closed and there was no movement of the flap, yet the cold air kept coming in. Sugata raised a brow and turned to his computers. On the computers was only a black screen with blood red numbers dripping in blood. 666. All computers, all phones and whatnot had the same numbers and such. Then the light outside turned dark red, covering the land in a eerie dark light.

"What is..."

Tomoki's head went back to normal, but when Tomoki opened his eyes, his eyes were blood red.

"Hmm. It has been a while since I have been awake. Its different now."

Sugata pushed his glasses up his nose. "So, you are the one that was causing the disturbances last night and the volcanic activity."

"Guilty as charged."

"Who are you?"

"You are the genius. You figure it out."

"That was a stupid question I suppose. What do you want with Tomoki."

"Oh, I don't plan on staying long. I dont have much energy to stay in control of your friend. Plus I am not as cruel as people like to depict me as. I am here for Ikaros."

"What do you want with me master?"

"I am not your master silly girl." The demon inside Tomoki spoke. The naginata from the tomb suddenly materialized and Tomoki grabbed it.

"Yes you are."

"Oh me oh my. What did they do to you up there?"

With a sigh Tomoki pointed the naginata at Ikaros's collar, and she froze instantly. A bright green light was shot out of the tip of the blade and it shot into Ikaros, which made her orifices emit the green light. Nothing was heard from Ikaros as she began to convulse.

"What are you doing to her?!" Sugata demanded but Tomoki stopped him with a hand.

"Calm down boy. She will be fine and I will explain everything when this is over."

Taking a seat, Tomoki just watched as the light coming from Ikaros died down. It finally stopped and Ikaros held her head. Within her mind, she began to see everything come back to her. The fact she was not a pet class, but a weapon. She witnessed her destroying civilizations all for the cruel pleasure of her original master, the Master of the Synapse. She held her head and began to tear up, hating the pain that came to her heart when she witnessed what she did. She hated destroying those who didn't deserve it. She hated her old master. She wiped her tears and looked up, coming to look at the red eyes Tomoki.

"Master?"

"Ikaros. I am not your master. You know who I am."

Closing her eyes, Ikaros kept getting some more memories, now getting the one that made her remember who this person was.

"Why are you back? How are you back? Where is my master?!" Ikaros asked in worry and anger. Something that she was not capable of doing before.

"I am back to save this world Ikaros. I am back because you failed to kill me! Your master is fine! I am just taking control for a little while. Now sit down."

Ikaros took a seat and looked up at Tomoki now, though she had anger in her eyes. Tomoki just sighed and scratched the back of his head with the naginata.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Well, you know my name but let me give you everything. I go by many names, but the one I am most fond of is Diablo. I am where Angeloids originated..."

"How. You are not part of the synapse."

"Ok so let me begin my explaining the current world. Heaven and Hell exist but its weaker then they were 2,300 years ago. Heaven and Hell have basically no soldiers and are easily wiped off the earth if someone tried. So this synapse you speak of? Its actually a chunk of heaven. I am dead. I was killed. God was killed as well but HIS soul was completely eradicated. What happened? Well the Synapse is run by a servant of God... Well an ex servant. He was the one who betrayed God in heaven and created his own place to control things. The current owner of the Synapse is a sick man who gets twisted pleasure from torturing people who are weaker then him. So now that you understand this, let me tell you the story."

"Heaven and Hell both existed. They still do but its not as it was once. Let me explain. 2,300 years ago, or around that area, Heaven and Hell lived in peace. We were both needed for the world. We were needed for the souls of the world, good or bad. However, I was betrayed. I was developing a combat system to create devils from scratch for combat and this was actually done without the knowledge of Heaven. This was because Heaven had more soldiers then the underworld did and I was worried. We did live in peace but we had really big arguments from time to time and it just got more and more... intense. I actually punched God once in an argument."

"So, anyways, I was betrayed by one of my officers who took the secrets of my design to the master of the Synapse. With this information, he created an army himself and set in motion a war between Heaven and Hell. He basically got me to believe Heaven stole my secrets so we went to war. The war raged for two years and the battle was bloody and brutal. We were both severely weakened in war and that is when he struck... The master of the synapse took his Angeloids and killed us all. He was the one who ended the lives of God and I. He is the one who took down Heaven and Hell."

Tomoki finally stopped his story, taking a breath.

"So, what does Ikaros have to do with any of this?" Sugata questioned.

"Well, she was technically the one who did the finishing blow to God and I. So I suppose I have some form of hatred for her but I guess I won't kill her. My host would be really sad."

"Can he see or hear any of this?"

"Nah, he is actually dreaming right now with one of the Angeloids in the synapse. Which reminds me, there is an ally in the synapse. She is the one who sent Ikaros down here. She is the one who started to chain reaction to save the world from the Master of the Synapse."

"I see. Hmm. What did you do to Ikaros?"

"Well, it seems the ally we have locked her combat capabilities and her computational capabilities. I do know why, but I wonder if its because she didn't want Tomoki to see her as a weapon. It is the only explanation I can think of."

"That makes sense. So what did you do exactly?"

"Oh, I unlocked everything. I unlocked her memories, her combat and computational capabilities. The design the Synapse has is incomplete. I never finished the design that they stole, so there are three capabilities right? Emotional, Battle, Computational. She normally has Battle and Computational meaning that she lacks emotion really. Sure she could train to get emotion but what I did was give her it anyway. She is just like a regular person now... except with wings and a ton of weaponry."

"I see. So how did you and Tomoki come together?"

"I nudged his gut feeling to come over here. He pulled on this weapon from the stone and we combined."

"Why did you pick him?"

"Well, let me explain something to you. You see this weapon? This is the Naginata of Oblivion or my favorite name. Armageddon. Yes, this weapon here is able to create the next apocalypse or save the world. It depends on the user. Tomoki here has the kindest heart that I can see. He is kind and gentle. Sure he is a bit perverted, but he keeps it in his head. He treats Ikaros here very nicely and I decided that it is him I should bestow my powers upon."

"I see. So what is it you exactly want?"

"His death."

"Whose?"

"The master of the Synapse. I want his head and then I can rest in peace. All I really seek is to rest in peace, but he needs to die first."

"Hmm. Alright. Why should we trust you?"

"it is simple. If I wanted to kill you, wouldn't you be dead? I have control of his body. I can easily just start an apocalypse now but that is not my want for the world. My job was to punish the wicked. Not cause trouble in the world."

"I believe you. So what now?"

"Well, Ikaros?"

"Yes?"

"He have all your memories and you are like you once was. A weapon. Your master will not remember any of this, so it is up to you whether or not you tell him what you truly are. As for what this weapon is or whatever we talked about, I will eventually get him to understand. I will make sure he accepts this path I gave him. He will see that it does come with benefits. Well, its time for me to go. Take care of him Ikaros. Do not make me regret what I did."

With that, Tomoki passed out and Ikaros caught him.

"Its late. You should take him home Ikaros."

"Yes." Ikaros said, nodding. She still used the monotone voice as normal. She took Tomoki and flew him out of the tent and towards home.

Sugata and Mikako both looked at each other and sighed.

"That Tomoki sure is lucky. Having a pet to do what he wants with. I bet he gets laid more then you do."

"You are still so awful."

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. I am still considering between a Nymph x Ikaros x Tomoki or just a Ikaros x Tomoki. I haven't 100% decided, but im not even there yet so I have time. It would be a great help if I had opinions of course ;)**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

**Ok sorry about that. I had to re-edit my story. I forgot to add something that was kind of crucial for later :3 **

* * *

It was night time when she arrived on Earth. She landed on top of a house delicately and looked around. Using her scanners, she looked around for the one she was sent to find. Finding her target, she sighed and remembered what she was told.

"_I want you to go to Earth. I want you to find Ikaros and either bring her back or take her wings. I am unable to locate her for some reason. Whenever I look at her through my screen, I just get the numbers, 666. I want you to be careful down there Nymph. There is something on that planet that is a great threat to me. If you find the threat, though I dont know what it is, eliminate it. Ikaros has a master, so if need be, eliminate him._

_If you return with Ikaros or her wings you will get a reward. If you kill the threat and get what I desire, you will be given a major reward. However, do not come back empty handed or you will be punished severely. Do not disappoint me." _

"_Yes master. I will not fail you." Nymph said, kneeling and bowing to her master. _

She flew down towards the door of the house that she determined was where her target was. _'I will not fail you Master.' _she thought as she unlocked the door using her abilities. She entered quietly and waited in the living room, awaiting for Ikaros to come down, alone.

* * *

Within Tomokis dream, he was sitting with two people. One was the blue haired angel. The other... was another himself. Except this one had red eyes and a naginata with him.

"The other one. Be careful... She is dangerous but she is only doing what she does for her master. She isn't bad at heart..." The angel said before disappearing into the sky. Tomoki sighed and looked at the evil looking him.

"Who are you?" Real Tomoki said.

"In time I will tell you, but I must make sure you are ready." Evil looking Tomoki said before disappearing into a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

It was a Tuesday morning when Tomoki yawned. He stretched his body and slowly awakened. _'I wonder what that dream was about... it was different.'_ He opened his eyes expecting Ikaros to be looking down at him from above him like she does every morning, despite Tomoki freaking out every time. Ikaros was like a rebellious teenager. She would disobey certain orders from Tomoki, though it was really only the order to stop hovering over him every morning. Tomoki wasn't too angry about it as it actually was kind of cute. She was always curious about him and he just couldn't actually force her to stop. It was still very strange having her in the house, let alone his room, but he was growing accustomed to it. He actually began to grow attached to the Angeloid.

"Huh strange." Tomoki commented on the absence of Ikaros. He got out of the bed and made his way to the dresser. He stopped when he reached the mirror. He lacked a shirt as he only slept in boxers. He raised a brow curious. Tomoki was a six foot scrawny guy without ANY meat on him. No muscles or anything, but when Tomoki looked in the mirror, he is looking at muscles! Tomoki actually had some muscles. "Hmm. Must be puberty."

Tomoki got dressed and made his way down the stairs for breakfast. He approached the living room and yawned. "Hey Ikaros. Wanna go o-" Tomoki said only to stop when he noticed something. There was a blue haired girl kneeling before the table, eating food while watching TV. The girl had long blue hair in twin tails, and she was much shorter then Ikaros. She looked just as old as Ikaros but body maturity wise, It seemed that the girl was very much behind. She was short and had a small bust line. Ikaros herself was standing in the kitchen, making food. "Ikaros. Who is this?"

"I do not know master. She just showed up out of the blue."

"I see. So she is just some random Angeloid that came down to Earth. Interesting. Why?" He said, giving the blue haired girl the question.

"Because I wanted to little bug."

Tomoki nodded and chuckled. "Ah, the superiority complex. How cute. Get out of my house."

"You cannot make me do anything bug."

"Ikaros."

"Yes master?" Ikaros asked, coming back with some food for Tomoki. She made enough for him and her to eat. Tomoki made sure Ikaros ate the food she cooked. He was not a bad master at all.

"I am going to go to school now with my food. I have some work to do. I want her out of the house by the time I get back from school."

"Of course master."

Tomoki yawned and made his way out of the house. He walked towards the school which was about thirty minutes away. He had a school project to work on and since he was doing it alone, it took quite a bit of time to do it so he would do it early in the morning. Tomoki sighed.

"Another one of those Angel chicks. I swear, the people up there are just laughing their asses off as my peace and quiet is ruined."

* * *

Back at the house, Ikaros watched from a window until Master disappeared. She sighed and stretched her wings and went back downstairs. She eyed the blue haired girl who turned her attention to Ikaros.

"Why do you serve him? You know that is not what you were designed for."

"True." Ikaros said, losing the subservient tone she used which made Nymph shocked. "But it is a life I want to have. He is kind... gentle... and even though he is making me do things to make me happy, he treats me like an equal."

_'Hmm so her memories have been unlocked already. Interesting."_

"He is just going to throw you away when he learns what you truly are. A man like him? They dont want a weapon for a servant. Besides, you do not belong down here. You belong back in the Synapse."

"I am not leaving master."

"I was brought here to bring you back. If you do not come back willingly, then I will just have to force you by threatening your master."

"Please do not."

"Will you come with us then?"

"No."

"Well, I will just have to fight you and bring you with me forcefully. Since you only have your memories, you will be easy." The girl said, standing up.

"Please do not do this."

"I do not take orders from you!" The girl said. "Paradise Song!" The girl opened her mouth and fired a rainbow colored beam from her mouth. The beam was shot towards Ikaros and a big explosion happened. "That should do it."

The smoke cleared and Ikaros stood unharmed. Her eyes were now red and she had a halo above her head. Her wings were out stretched and were brighter in light. There was a blue shield surrounding her. The ceiling, the floor and several vases were broken.

"What?! No way! You should not have your power unlocked! This isnt possible!"

Ikaros stood there with now a bow glowing with purple energy and a dark pink glowing arrow. The arrow was pointing straight at Nymph.

"I told you to not do that. This is my masters. Leave or I will be forced to fire."

"Are you insane! That arrow will destroy this entire country!"

"I will surround you in a shield with an arrow, protecting the house and country. Leave or die."

"Fine but this isnt over!" The girl said, dissolving into light particles. She completely disappeared from view and Ikaros powered down.

Ikaros sighed and began to clean up the mess, ready to apologize to master when he comes back.

* * *

Back in the Synapse, the blue haired girl was kneeling before her master.

"I am sorry master! Ikaros's powers have been unlocked! I couldn't take her!"

_SLAP! _With a resounding smack, The blue haired girl from the house before was slapped across the room. She skidded across the ground with a yelp. Getting up from his throne, her master walked over to her and grabbed her hair.

"I warned you not to come back empty handed, Nymph!" _Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. _Hitting her over and over, the master slapped and smacked the girls face, while she kept her tears back. This was a normal thing for her. She was slapped about twenty times before she was dropped to the ground. Slinking back to his throne, he sat back down. "I am bored now. Entertain me."

"Would it please you if I sang a song for you or I could kill all the bugs for you!"

"No that would not please me you worthless bitch. Perhaps I should get rid of such a useless servant"

"No please! Anything but that! I will do anything you ask, please!"

"Hmm. If I am not mistaken, you have a little bird yes?"

"Yes master. Would you like to see him?" Giving a whistle, a bird flew over to Nymph and she held it in her hands. "I found him one day flying into the Synapse. I just had to have him! He is so adorable!"

"Rip its wings off and eat him."

"W-what?" Nymph said, hesitating to obey.

She kept her tears back as she obeyed silently.

She then flew again from a smack, landing on the ground. Then a foot landed on top of her head as her master kept his foot there.

"Now that was really amusing. I guess I will keep you a little while longer. Good job."

"Thank you master. You always know what is best."

"I do. Now, since you failed to obtain the Uranus Queen, you can have another chance. However..." He pulled out one of the cards the Angeloids use. The card shined and a black smoke shot down the chain from him to Nymph. She began to scream in pain as electricity began to course through her body. Her collar began to reshape and reform itself. After about ten seconds, Nymph fell to the ground in pain. "You have one week. After such time if you fail, you will be dead."

"Yes master. I will not fail you!"

"Be sure you dont."

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little short but I am taking my time. I am helping to move along Ikaros's and Tomokis relationship, while I am also evolving the plot. I do apologize that its a bit short, but meh you will live.**

**Again, still have no reached a decision yet about what kind of pairing I will do, but I will figure it out soon enough. **

* * *

It was about 4 in the afternoon when Tomoki arrived home. He entered his house and sat down at the living room table with Ikaros who was waiting for him patiently. Tomoki took a banana from the basket on the table and began to munch on it. He was winding down from school with a delicious fruit.

Ikaros waited for her master to finish his afternoon snack. "Master. There was a bit of trouble with making the girl leave."

"I kind of figured. So, what was broken?"

The ceiling and the floor were both cracked while several vases were shattered."

"Ah my late parents expensive vases. Figures."

"I am sorry master."

"Oh its quite alright Ikaros. I am not angry." Tomoki said, looking at her with a genuine smile. While he wasnt angry, he was quite upset though not with Ikaros or even the blue haired girl. He was upset with the higher powers that just seemed to love fucking with him. Perhaps upset wasnt the right word. More like annoyed. It was quite annoying that no matter what, he was being picked on by everyone! Higher powers and people of equal power! It was really annoying and Ikaros was technically part of the annoyance, yet he would never part with her. "Ikaros?"

"Yes master?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Of course master. That would be most pleasant."

Tomoki smiled and took Ikaros's hand, taking her with him. Ikaros blushed at the intimate contact with her master. She really liked her master. Tomoki began to walk towards the river where they fish. However, the path he took was different from the other paths. They walked in silence for a good thirty minutes when they came upon a large lake. The lake was one of the few lakes that fed the river, but this was the one that the river starts from. The lake was a clear blue and this was one of the few ways out of the town by foot. Boats could come through, but they would have to take a different part of the river. The river that Tomoki likes to fish from is technically a small stream that is fed from the lake and actually flows into the river by a waterfall.

Tomoki laid out a pic-I-nic blanket and began to go into the forest for firewood. Ikaros sat by the lake and just looked at her reflection, hugging her knees as she waited for her master to return. Tomoki came back about ten minutes later with a huge bundle of firewood. He smiled at Ikaros and placed the firewood in a pile in a pit that seemed to have been dug several years ago. He pulled out a match and several old magazines. Placing the magazines into the fire pit in several locations though they all connected, he lit the middle magazine. It took a few minutes, but a large fire began to blaze. The smoke level was really low due to the type of wood Tomoki brought back.

Tomoki took out several metal poles with a plastic guard attached and gave Ikaros one of them.

"Be careful. These metal poles will attract heat but if you touch this special part, you will be ok. So now watch me." Tomoki said to Ikaros. He placed a hot dog on the pole, impaling it sideways on the metal pole stick thingy. He placed the hot dog river over the fire, never actually putting it directly in the fire. Ikaros quickly copied her master as they both began to cook their hot dogs over a roaring fire.

"Having fun?"

"Yes master. What do you call this?"

"Roasting wieners by a camp fire. I thought you might enjoy something like this."

"I am really enjoying this... its... different but fun."

"Im glad." Tomoki said with a smile and now entered the silence of two friends hanging out.

* * *

Nearby in some bushes, the blue haired girl, Nymph, was watching Ikaros and Tomoki hang out like friends. She tilted her head as she was curious. _'What is with her? Why is she just hanging out with this guy? Why does she wanna serve him? Is he... really that good...?' _Nymph thought only to shake her head from the thoughts. _'No. My master is the best. He knows what is best for me.' _Nymph said with a determined look. She walked over towards Tomoki and Ikaros, taking a seat on the other side of Ikaros, which was her right.

Tomoki looked up from his wiener roasting and looked at Nymph. "You again."

"Yup."

"And you followed us because...?"

"Because I wanted to little bug."

"I see. Ikaros."

"I understand master." Ikaros said, getting up to remove Nymph from his presence.

"Wait. I wanted to just... hang out." Nymph said, looking away.

"You need to stop calling me a bug then. It is getting on my nerves. I already get enough crap during school..." Tomoki said, though the last part was mumbled to himself. "You can stay here and hang out with Ikaros and I but you need to behave."

"Whatever."

An awkward silence fell over the three for about thirty minutes as the sun went down over the horizon. Ikaros was staring at the sun with a fascination, but only to her. Her face was blank like always as she hid her secret from her master. She really didn't like to keep secrets from from Tomoki, but she just couldn't bare to hurt him.

Tomoki got up from the blanket and helped Ikaros up. They both packed up their belongings and made their way back down the path through the forest to home. Nymph quietly followed as her thoughts were... elsewhere.

_'I will have to separate Ikaros from her master then I will need to talk to her alone. Maybe I will have to kidnap her master in order to make her return to the Synapse. That actually sounds like a good plan.'_

However, while Nymph was thinking she got lost in the forest. She was no longer following Tomoki or Ikaros.

"Oh jeez. I really should have been paying more attention." Nymph sighed out before taking to the air. She began to scan for her target, finally locating her. Tomoki and Ikaros were both entering the house now. She flew down towards the house and just waited outside, waited until Tomoki was asleep...

* * *

**Read. review. Moo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Please enjoy this 3k chapter. This is the chapter about the school festival. There are two songs in here.**

**The first one is Disturbed - Im Alive **

**The second one is Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix.**

**So yea, enjoy this fic.**

**I own nothing.**

**Oh and ive decided that THIS story will be a three way relationship. Next story in Heavens Lost Property will be strictly either Nymph x Tomoki or Ikaros x Tomoki. Im not really sorry for disappointing you guys. Haha just to be honest I am not :P**

* * *

"Thank you for taking care of Ikaros for me. I am sorry for interrupting your peace and quiet"

A shower of white feathers and she was gone. The angel from his dreams. That just left him and the other Tomoki.

"You going to tell me who you are yet?"

"Soon. I just have to make sure you aren't afraid to find out."

"Hmm. Mind if I try and take a guess now?"

"Of course not, if anything it would be entertaining to find out."

"Alright. Imma take a guess, but you have something to do with the tomb I found correct?"

"Yes."

"On the walls... there was... paintings and carvings... What... were they...?" Tomoki said, trying to figure it out himself.

"Once you find out what was on the walls, you will find out what I am. When that time comes... I do hope you are are unafraid of who I am... and that you accept what is coming." The Evil Tomoki said before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

Tomoki began to awaken. He groaned like an animal, stretching his body. His groans were really complaints of waking up on a god damn school day. He got out of bed and noticed Ikaros was not in his room for a second night in a row. "I swear. If she is in my living room again..." Tomoki said to himself, heading to the dresser. However, he stopped at the mirror. Looking at himself again he was confused. Yesterday has was beginning to show muscles but now... now he actually had a nice good set of muscles. He had a very nice six pack, and his arms and legs were nice and defined. "Ok, this is weird, but not unpleasant. I just hope I dont go overboard with the muscles."

Heading downstairs now, dressed in his school attire, he stopped at the living room entrance. There kneeling at the table watching TV, once again, was the blue haired girl. Tomoki growled, looking up above him and putting out a middle finger.

"How... How the hell do you keep getting inside my house?"

"The lock was easily pick locked."

"H-how... GAH! I dont wanna know. Why the hell are you in my house?!"

"Because I had nowhere else to go and Alpha is the only other Angeloid around so I decided to stick around."

"And where was I for this?!"

"I waited until you fell asleep of course whiny bug."

"Ikaros, get h-" Tomoki said before he got interrupted by the door opening. In walked the Prez, Mikako, and the Super Genius, Sugata. Sugata just waved at Ikaros before looking at Nymph.

"Another one?" Sugata asked.

"Yea. Figures that I have to be stuck babysitting them..."

"You will be fine. You're a big boy."

Tomoki was about to respond to that when Mikako just smiled her trademark evil smile.

"You get to live with two beautiful women? You Devil."

"Its not as fun as you think..."

Mikako just smiled and sat down with Sugata for breakfast. Ikaros finished making the breakfast of eggs and turkey sausage, so she made her way to the table with food for everyone. How did she know to make food for Mikako and Sugata. Who the fuck knows! Tomoki just sighed and began to eat his breakfast when he put his fork down.

"Oh! Now that I see you two, I would like to ask you guys something."

"Oh? What is it?" Sugata asked curious, though never taking his eyes off his food.

"The culture festival is coming up and I need helpers."

"Oh? And what kind of help would you require?"

"Band members."

"Ah, you wanna perform a song?"

"Yes. I already wrote the song and the music needed, I just need people to play. Are you guys interested?"

"Could be fun. I wouldn't mind showing up those rich kids."

"Oh why not. The look on their faces when we smash them would be priceless!"

"Sugata. You will be on the drums. Mikako, Guitar. Now I need to find a bass player."

"I'll give it a shot. Could be fun." Nymph said, never taking her eyes off of the TV.

"Alright sweet! I will be the vocalist though Sugata, I would like you to provide the back up vocals as well. Let us meet after school yes?"

"Alright. Well its time to head off. I just wanted to come by and check up on Ikaros. I can see she is doing fine."

"I came along cause a woman living in a boys house? Sounds like a lot of fun."

Tomoki sighed and began to leave the house. "Good bye Ikaros. Blue haired girl, do not cause trouble for me, OK?"

"Whatever."

"Bye master."

Tomoki waved and left for school with Sugata and Mikako.

* * *

Nymph turned to Ikaros and smirked. "So Alpha. How long are you going to keep up the Charade with your master?"

"As long as I can."

"I wonder what he would say to you when you tell him, considering you have been hiding a big secret from him."

"Why are you back?"

"Because my master wants you back in the Synapse."

"I am not coming with you. I do not wanna leave."

"Why are you staying here? Why do you serve him? These insects are lower then us! They are weak and petty creatures! They lie, cheat, steal and hurt others for their own greed. Come back with us alpha and we can rule over this pathetic planet."

"My master is not pathetic. My master is a gentle and caring person. I do not wanna leave my master."

"Ugh, what is with you Uranus Queen! You once shook the Synapse with your power! Why do you serve him?! You have your memories! What is with you!"

"I..."

"Oh I see. You are doing it because you are ashamed of what you did."

"Yes. I feel guilty for hurting those weaker then me but I also like my master. I am not going to leave his side unless I am made to by him."

"Ugh. You... GAH!" Nymph said before storming out of the house. She flew off into the sky and went off somewhere.

Ikaros sighed and sat down in the corner, her eyes on her knees. _'Master... Will you leave me if I tell you what I truly am...?'_

* * *

**8 hours later.**

* * *

School finally ended and everyone was leaving. Tomoki, Mikako and Sugata were both in the band room, waiting for Ikaros and Nymph to arrive. It took about thirty minutes, but they finally walked through the door.

"Sorry for my late arrival master. We got lost."

"We only got lost because you had to pet that teachers head!" Nymph retorted.

Tomoki chuckled and waved them over. "Alright, take your instruments and let us practice. I already have sung this song, but not with the music." Everyone took their instruments though that left Ikaros out of the band.

"Master?"

"Yes Ikaros?"

"Can I do something to help?"

"Hmm. How about you try out the drums? Sugata, would that be ok?"

"Of course. I still have to back up sing right?"

"Yes."

Ikaros nodded and took her seat behind the drum set. She began to play with the drums, performing something weird but she was getting the hang of it. Giving everyone their music notes, they all began to play their parts though it was at random intervals. Tomoki was walking around everyone, making sure everyone was playing well. Nymph was already doing it awesomely.

"Hey good job... Huh I never asked your name. What is your name?"

"Nymph."

"Huh. Strange name but really nice. Good job Nymph."

Nymph blushed and looked away. _'No. Do not get sucked in by his charm. I have a job to complete.'_

Tomoki walked to Mikako who was slightly struggling, but Sugata came over to assist. Nodding to him, Tomoki went towards Ikaros who was playing the drums. She was doing decently, but she needed some help. Tomoki took a seat right behind Ikaros and held her wrists. He began to show her the correct notes for the song they were playing, and was teaching her how to perform in Rhythm with the song itself. Ikaros was blushing slightly from the contact and the praise from her master.

* * *

For three days and a half of one day, it was finally time... the culture festival had arrived. The band was ready and his band never actually heard the lyrics. Tomoki kept it secret as if it was a surprise. Entering the back stage, they waited for the rich snobs to finish with their classical music. **((Beethoven fucking rules. Seriously.))**

"Alright guys. Let us go out there and kick their asses. But most importantly, let us have some fun."

Everyone went out onto the stage. Mikako and Nymph were to the right of Ikaros and Sugata was to the left. Tomoki was out in front with a microphone. Taking a sigh, Tomoki closed his eyes infront of the huge crowd.

"BOOOOOOO! Get off the stage you dork!" Said the boy who always picked on Tomoki before he found Ikaros. The guy stopped for some reason, but it might have been the fact that Ikaros was always following and it scared the guy off.

"Ew, is this guy our schools representative? What a joke." Said one girl.

"Get off the stage, LOSER!" Said another.

"Oh look. I think he is about to cry! What a crybaby!" Said a boy.

Tomoki waved to his friends, and the song began to play. Tomokis voice... came out like the Devil himself was playing... Smooth... and seductive.

**((Look up Disturbed- Im Alive.))**

_Never again will I be dishonored__  
__And never again will I be reminded__  
__Of living within the world of the jaded__  
__They kill inspiration__  
__It's my obligation__  
__To never again, allow this to happen__  
__Where do I begin?__  
__The choices are endless__  
__Denying the sin__  
__My art, my redemption__  
__I carry the torch of my fathers before me___

_The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away__  
__There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice__  
__To change myself, I'd rather die__  
__Though they will not understand__  
__I will make the greatest sacrifice__  
__You can't predict where the outcome lies__  
__You'll never take me alive___

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive___

_Change again, cannot be considered__  
__I rage again, dispelling my anger__  
__Where do I begin?__  
__The choices are endless__  
__My art, my redemption, my only salvation__  
__I carry the gift that I have been blessed with__  
__My soul is adrift in oceans of madness__  
__Repairing the rift that you have created__  
__I am not alone, brothers, give me your arms now___

_The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away__  
__There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice__  
__To change myself, I'd rather die__  
__Though they will not understand__  
__I will make the greatest sacrifice__  
__You can't predict where the outcome lies__  
__You'll never take me alive___

_I'm no slave__  
__Are you feeling brave?__  
__Or have you gone out of your mind?__  
__No more games__  
__It won't feel the same__  
__If I hold my anger inside__  
__There's no meaning__  
__My soul is bleeding__  
__I've had enough of your kind__  
__One suggestion, use your discretion__  
__Before you label me blind___

_The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away__  
__There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice__  
__To change myself, I'd rather die__  
__Though they will not understand__  
__I will make the greatest sacrifice__  
__You can't predict where the outcome lies__  
__You'll never take me alive___

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive!_

The song ended and the entire school was quiet. Dead quiet. It was like this for ten seconds before it erupted with applause. Sure the few dipshit women and men who picked on Tomoki didn't applaud but for the most part, everyone applauded.

"Again! AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

Tomoki chuckled and looked at his band mates. "Think you guys are up for another? I do have another song I wrote, but we have had no practice."

Mikako chuckled. "We won the contest anyway. The amount of applause and how loud it was, was clear. So im up for it since it wont affect it. Plus this was actually really fun."

"I really didnt get to sing but im still up for it. Good music Tomoki."

Nymph shrugged. "it was actually fun. I will do another." _'That song... Why... Why does it hurt so much now...?'_

"Anything for master."

Tomoki smiled and brought out the new papers for everyone and made sure everyone had the correct papers. Tomoki gave Sugata a guitar, which made him confused.

"This isn't the same type of music as the last song, but it was my first song ive ever written. I hope that is ok."

"Oooh, I am now intrigued." Mikako said with a smile. Sugata just shrugged and nodded.

The song began to play, and it wasnt as heavy rock as the last song but it was still rock.

Tomokis voice changed a little to a softer tone, but it was still seductive.

**((Look up Fall-out boy- The Phoenix.))**

_Put on your war paint_

You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
We are the jack-o-lanterns in July setting fire to the sky  
Here, here comes this rising tide, so come on

Put on your war paint

Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies  
Silver clouds with grey linings

So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks  
Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks  
Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks  
"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass

So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint

The war is won, before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love

The war is won, before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love

The war is won, before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love

The war is won, before it's begun (Wave the white flag! Wave the white flag! Wave the white flag!)  
Release the doves, surrender love (Wave the white flag! Wave the white flag! Wave the white flag!)

Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint

The song finished with another round of applause and everyone took a bow. The curtains closed as the lights began to turn on in the auditorium. Tomoki hugged Ikaros and rubbed her head.

"You did very well Ikaros. Master is happy."

Ikaros hugged her master back and then everyone began to make their way out of the school.

"Who knew you had such a good voice on you." Mikako said. "I always thought you were only good at complaining."

Sugata rolled his eyes at Mikakos awfulness. "You know, that was actually fun to take a break from researching the new world. We should do it again some time Tomoki. Anyways, it is time to go. Later."

Tomoki waved goodbye to him and Mikako. Nymph, Ikaros and Tomoki all walked back home together, silence in their air. Nymph was just behind them both, her thoughts elsewhere.

_'Why does that song... make my heart hurt. Why does it make me wanna cry? Why does it feel like it is talking about me a bit...?'_

Nymph didn't know... but when she looked at her collar, it showed she had only two days left. She had to complete her mission soon... or she would be killed. She had only two days left to get Ikaros back to the Synapse or her wings. She could not fail.

Ikaros was also thinking to herself, though her thoughts were on her master who she was holding hands with. She grabbed it while they were walking and he didn't pull away or anything. _'I am holding his hand! I was a good girl so I deserved this! I am a good pet to master. I will make sure that I do not hurt him or have anyone ever hurt him...'_

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You know. This chapter took me a long time to write. Why? Well its because I hesitated on writing this tonight instead of on monday... but then I said fuck it. Imma write it.**

**I hope you like it. I understand Tomoki is OC, but seriously hes 17 in this fic. Fuck off :3 Plus I dont like the fact he is like 14 in the anime/manga. I would probably never have watched/read Heavens Lost Property if I would have known about his age, but I am glad I did. It was a good story. **

**Please enjoy this chapter. I own nothing.**

**Flames are welcome but are ignored :3**

* * *

It was the dream again. This time the blue haired girl never showed. It was just him and the other Tomoki.

"Have you figured what was on the walls yet?"

"Yes, but it doesnt make any sense to me. The walls and paintings all had the numbers, 666, on it and symbols of something. I don't really understand it. The numbers 666 dont mean anything to me."

"Hmm. I suppose that is to be expected since you believe in something else..."

"What do you mean?"

"Go do some research about the numbers 666 and then you will know who I am."

"Ugh, but I HATE studying!"

The other Tomoki just smiled and poofed away in black smoke, signaling it was time for Tomoki to wake up.

* * *

Tomoki sighed and sat up awake. He bonked heads with someone which made only him fall back in a cry of pain.

"Master?"

Tomoki looked up and noticed that he hit heads with Ikaros, meaning that she was in his room for the whole night. He groaned at the fact that she can't seem to pick a spot to be in.

"Morning sleepy bug."

Tomoki groaned again at the appearance of Nymph who was sitting in his room looking at him.

"Please tell me you were not here all night..."

"I was."

Tomoki sighed and sat up. "Can you both leave now? I have to get dressed."

"It isnt like males naked disturb us."

"Yea well it embarrasses me so get out."

"Whatever scaredy bug." Nymph said as she and Ikaros both left the room.

"Two... Fucking... Angeloids. I dont know who you are up there, but you really do enjoy this don't you? Watching me squirm? Watching me dealing with not one... but two FEMALE FREAKY FLYING PEOPLE! FEMALE! FEMALE! Do you not understand im a hot blooded male?! GAH!" Tomoki finished his rant and got dressed. He was actually making sure they got out because of his morning wood. He was proud of it but it was still embarrassing to get caught with it.

* * *

Heading downstairs now, Tomoki smelt the delicious breakfast that Ikaros always made on a Sunday. French Toast. The greatest breakfast ever. Four slices of thick texas toast, with cinnamon and maple syrup. Tomoki was just drooling at the table as he waited.

"What are you drooling for weirdo bug?"

Tomoki just stopped caring about the bug thing. He just chalked it up to her being friendly in her own way.

"You will see." Was all that Tomoki would respond with.

Nymph just rolled her eyes and watched Ikaros return with three plates of French Toast. Tomoki quickly praised Ikaros about a job well done and a head rub, then dug into his plate of delicious heaven. Normally, he would just scarf down this food but no. He chewed this time... savored the taste... His eyes glazed over in pleasure of eating such a treat.

Nymph quickly cut up a piece of the breakfast and placed it on a fork. "What is this?"

"Heaven."

Nymph took a bite of the food, and her eyes went wide. "Wow... This... This is delicious! What is this!"

"French Toast. Breakfast of the kings!"

Nymph began to munch on her breakfast, enjoying the delicious treat. Ikaros was happy. She smiled a bit, happy that her master and Nymph praised her for her cooking. She was glad that master was pleased. The three people in the house would just eat for about ten minutes, and then watch some t.v for a little while, letting the food digest. Tomoki would eventually do his Sunday thing.

* * *

In the Synapse, the master sat on his throne, his head in his hands as he thought. Approaching the throne now were two angeloids with short hair. One had green hair and the other had a nice pink. They both knelt and smoke.

"Master. You called for us?"

"Yes. I would like you to go to earth...…..."

* * *

Back on Earth, Nymph, Ikaros and Tomoki were sitting along the river where Tomoki always fished. It was the second Sunday that Ikaros could hang out with her master. Her wings were out stretched as she sat to his left and finished. Nymph was actually in Tomokis lap as Tomoki taught her how to fish herself. She was blushing the entire time as she learned to fish.

An hour later, she was sitting to Tomokis right when she heard her name being called on a special frequency that only she could hear. She got up and made an excuse about having to use the bathroom. Tomoki seemed to buy it and Ikaros was too zoned out. She was trying to catch a big fish for her master. Nymph approached the location in the forest where she met two people.

"Gamma. What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to help you with your job. Master misses you and really doesn't want you to fail and die you know. He wants you back up there."

"Master... does?"

"Of course he does. So lets get the Uranus Queen back into the Synapse."

"Alright!" Nymph said, smiling now. She was eager to please her master, her thoughts on how bad he treated her a distant memory.

* * *

Back at the river, Ikaros and Tomoki were still silent, enjoying each others company and loving the sounds of nature. Well at least Tomoki was. Ikaros was now suspicious of Nymph since she has been gone a while. She was also worried, hoping she was ok. She would have to find her.

"Master? I am going to go look for Nymph. She has been gone a while."

"Alright. That sounds good. Just be careful ok?"

"Of course master." Ikaros said before walking off into the forest. _'I hope Nymph is just lost... and not planning on anything that would harm master... I can't even sense her.'_ Walking blindly through the forest for about twenty minutes, she broke into a run as she sensed the presence of Nymph in a clearing ahead. Waiting there in a clearing was Nymph who looked at her.

"I knew once I deactivated my cloaking shield that you would be able to find me. I had to get you alone. Ikaros, please reconsider about returning to the Synapse. It would be best for everyone, even Tomoki."

"I cannot do that. I l-" Ikaros was cut off as a yellow bolt was shot from the trees. It struck Ikaros in her left wing, sending her flying to the ground unconscious.

"Ikaros!" Tomoki said, arriving on the scene. He was also worried about Nymph but he was waiting behind the trees, hoping that everything was ok. He couldn't hear a word but he saw Ikaros being shot from a sniper.

_'Tomoki! Why are you here!?' _Nymph thought to herself.

Coming from a cloaking field was the two angeloids from the Synapse. The gammas. They quickly punched Tomoki in the gut and then knocked him out by throwing him against a rock in the middle of the large clearing.

"Why... Why did you guys do that?! You guys said that you were only going to take her back without force!"

"You dumbass. We lied. We are under strict orders from our master to kill Ikaros and take her core and to kill her master."

"What... No.." Nymph said quietly. _'Ikaros would never forgive me for this if I let it happen!'_

The Gammas approached Tomoki who laid on the ground, unconscious. They raised their cannons to Tomoki and prepared to fire.

"Paradise Song!" Nymph yelled as her Rainbow colored beam shot out.

The smoke cleared from the explosion and Nymph was chuckling. "You guys were destroyed! HAHAHAHAH!"

Nymph felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked. It was the gammas. Her eyes went wide and she tried to run.

"Oh no you dont you little bitch!" Said the Green haired one. She gripped Nymph by her hair and threw her to the ground behind them. Then she stomped on her left leg, making her bones crunch. Her leg wasnt broken but it was straining and it was cracking. "How dare you get in our way. Did you know that your master actually doesn't want you back? You are a worthless piece of shit. Outdated and useless to our master. You were going to be tossed aside when you returned anyway. So, now that you had to betray us... we are going to have some fun with you!"

* * *

Within Tomoki's mind, they were not in the normal dream land that Tomoki was usually at. He was now in a different location. A volcano. Mount Fuji. The Volcano was erupted and spouting Lava. Tomoki and the Other Tomoki were both sitting on a rock near the mouth of the volcano.

"Have you figured it out?"

"Yes. I remembered now from my studies... I know what you are."

"Do you accept it?"

"Is this power able to protect my friends?"

"Yes."

"I want to save them both."

"Then reawaken... and my power will be yours. All of it."

* * *

Tomoki woke up with a gasp, his eyes going wide as he looked over at Nymph on the ground being stomped on, punching, kicked. The two people who were beating up on Nymph took our their claws and gripped at her wings. Tomoki struggled to his knees as he watched Nymph screaming in agony as both of her wings were ripped off together. No... not ripped. Yanked. They yanked and yanked on the wings, listening to the cries of Nymph as her wings were torn off.

"I have a question." Tomoki asked. Everyone, including Ikaros who awoke now and was struggling to get to her knees.

"What is it?" The green haired girl asked.

"Your master. Is he watching?"

"Always. Why do you ask?"

Tomoki stood to his feet and smiled a wicked smile. "Oh. Its because it would make killing you so much better!"

Tomokis brown eyes went wide as a massive aura hit the air. The aura was light blue as it swirled around Tomoki like a cyclone. Tomokis hair began to change from its black to a pure white, and his brown eyes turned blood red.

* * *

Volcanoes around the world, even extinct ones erupted like the one a week before. Erupted with a horned man in fire. No lava. Just a figure of fire and smoke.

* * *

"What is this?! What is that power swirling around him?!" The green girl asked.

"I dont know. What is he?!" the other angeloid asked.

_'Master... Have you... accepted his power?' _Ikaros asked.

Whimpering Nymph looked at Tomoki who looked enraged. _'What... what is that power I feel. It is so... dreadfully powerfully. It is like staring into the devils eyes...'_

"If you can hear me, Master of the Synapse. I have one thing to say as I kill your servants. Diablo is back!" Tomoki yelled as he charged at the green haired girl. Ducking under a savage haymaker with her left hand. Their cannons were gone as they took to a physical approach to Nymph. Tomoki gripped the left hand of the green girl and swung her into the other girl. Sending them both to the ground, Tomoki leapt into the air and with both knees, hit the green girl in the stomach, sending both of the two harpies deep into the ground.

* * *

Back in the Synapse, the master had his mouth and eyes wide open.

"NO! There is no fucking way he could be back! I killed him personally!"

"Did we destroy his soul?" One of his friends asked.

"FUCK! Ok, we can handle this." Taking out a card and the chain that Nymph was chained to, he sent an electrical pulse into the chain which began to race down from the Synapse to Earth... _'There is no way I am letting HIM live! No! I earned this power and he will not take it away from me!'_

* * *

Back on Earth, Nymph heard the loud beeping that entered her collar. _'No... I have to get them out of here!'_

"Tomoki! Please get out of here! This place is about to blow!"

Tomoki turned his attention to Nymph. He then looked up in the sky and saw a electrical bolt coursing through the chain He then took two slashes from the harpies who took the chance of his distraction.

"Pay attention to our fight you little shit!"

Tomoki quickly flung both of the girls over his shoulders and into the rock, quickly summoning Apocalypse to the material world. He gripped the blade and ran towards Nymph. The electrical pulse was closing in fast, only seconds away.

Three seconds... Tomoki raised the blade high.

Two seconds. Tomoki swung the blade down quick.

One second... The blade struck the chain, only a few inches from the electrical pulse.

The chain broke from the blade, the electrical pulse coursing into the blade, sending Tomoki flying through the air from the electricity. Tomoki skidded across the ground from the bolt of lightning, his back against a tree. He was breathing heavily.

"You... are free now." Tomoki said to Nymph with a smile, though it was too quiet for her to hear. She had her eyes and ears shut, not wanting to see the world as she blew up. She opened her eyes and noticed that her chain was off. It was cut loose!

_'What happened...?' _Nymph wondered, only to look at the heavy breathing form of Tomoki who looked worn out. She saw the naginata in his hand. _'Did he... cut me loose... why? I didn't deserve it... did he only do it to save Ikaros and himself?'_ She didnt get her answer because now there was an explosion. The two harpies shot their cannons were Tomoki was.

"Master!" Ikaros said, now up from her hole. She was worried for her master, hoping he was alright. Coming out of the smoke, Tomoki was now weaponless, his hands curled into fists. He looked at Ikaros and smiled.

"Ikaros! Get Nymph out of here now!"

"But Tomoki... Why?" Nymph asked. "Why are you telling her to get me out of here?"

Tomoki didnt respond as he began to duck and dodge attacks from the two harpies. He was not using any martial arts, but pure brawling skill with some throwing. Ikaros nodded and lifted Nymph into her arms, whose face was bruise, bleeding and stained with tears. Ikaros flew away to her masters house, doing what her master asked of her.

Tomoki sighed and turned his full attention to the two harpies. "I wasn't lieing. You are going to die for what you did to Nymph. No one harms my friends! AND NO ONE HARMS MY IKAROS!" Tomoki roared out as he shoulder charged into the two harpies, sending them into the rock. He began to wail on their faces, his fists colliding with their mouths, noses, eyes and throats. He would use both fists, just randomly hitting one of them without rhythm. He would just punch, punch, punch, not letting them up. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" He raised his right foot and then slammed his foot into the pink haired harpies face, depressing her skull and killing her. Her skull was now caved in.

The green girl began to crawl away, and her wings flew out. She began to take flight, only for Tomoki to grab her left leg and swing her onto the ground, on her face. "Where do you think you are going you bitch?! I saw what you did! Allow me to return the fucking favor!" Stomping on her back, he gripped both of her wings, and ripped them both off instantly, but much deeper. The actual ROOTS of the wings were ripped out, meaning she could never regrow them. Not that it mattered.

With a kickoff kick, like in football, he kicked the green haired girl into a tree nearby, forcing her onto her back. Walking over now, Tomoki looked down at the green haired harpy who was wingless, tearing up and blood coming out of her mouth and nose.

"Do it..."

Taking out Apocalypse, he shoved the blade right between her cleavage, penetrating her heart. The harpies were both dead...

Leaving the bodies, Tomoki ran like the wind back to his house, entering through his window. He looked down at his bed, and then his blood red eyes turned back to brown as he passed out and fell to the floor, not even laying on the bed correctly. The corruption of the demonic energy and the rage he felt washed away as he fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

**Read. Review. I dont give a fuck so Moo. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. Once again I am not sorry if I disappointed any of you. I like the way I did this story, so deal with it. So here is a chapter that follows the events of the previous chapter. I think it is a little fluffy but I am actually not 100% what Fluff is exactly. **

**So I own nothing.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Tomoki dreamt that day. The blue haired girl was there this time... and so was the other him.

The blue haired angel just flew away without saying anything. She looked a bit unsure right now. Tomoki knew what made her feel that way...

"This is your life to lead Tomoki. How you choose to use my power that has been given to you is up to you. I chose you because you were a good man... I will also say you are still a good man even after what you did but you are not me. You need to think if you deserve this power or not... if you do not... I will give it to another but take time."

In a puff of black smoke, the other Tomoki, Diablo, left.

* * *

Tomoki woke up from his deep sleep, finding his room was empty. He sighed in relief as he just sat up and hugged his knees with his head on the knee caps.

_'I... I killed them last night... I... murdered... I... What... Me... I need to leave... I cannot face Ikaros after what I did.'_ Was all Tomoki said before grabbing the card that Ikaros gave him. It was one of the transport cards that he could use personally if Ikaros was off somewhere doing a mission or off on an errand or having her free time that Tomoki would give her a lot. He then picked up a large backpack, one that you would use if you were a avid backpacker((Hiking and Camping combined)). He then undid his secret hide out in the floor boards and got out the money that he took from his parents bank account which was technically his now. It was just a little something for an emergency. It was in a small fireproof container. He got the money from the container and began to pack some clothing. He packed enough clothing for three days and quietly made his way out of the window of the house. He then activated his card and began to run. He ran and ran, until he could run no more...

* * *

Within the living room of the Tomoki household, Ikaros was watching over the prone form of Nymph who was resting. She wasn't asleep nor was she unconscious but she was basically forced to lay down by Ikaros. Ikaros knew that Nymph was in a bad state of mind so she made her lay down and watch t.v all day while Ikaros handled her care.

"I can move around you know."

"I know, but master would want you to lay down for the day and rest after what you went through."

"Speaking of the bug, where is Tomoki?" Nymph asked. She no longer meant ill will when she said bug, but it was just her little nickname for Tomoki. She hoped he didn't mind it.

"Hmm. He is upstairs moving about... and now he is exiting the house... and now he is off the radar. That is strange. Why can I not sense him anymore."

"Does he have one of those cards with him?"

"Yes. He requested a couple since I am not around all the time. He said it was for emergencies only."

"Do you think he could have hid his signature using the card?"

"Well it is the older model ones. If he hid from us, it would only be for about five hours."

"Why would he hide from you in the first place?"

"I don't know."

"Shall we go look for him?"

"I think that would be best. I hope he is ok."

Nymph got up from her prone state and both she and Ikaros walked out of the house. Grabbing onto Nymph, Ikaros took off into the air, flying in the sky.

"Ikaros. I think we should go look at where we were last night... It might give us a clue to why Tomoki left."

"Ok." Now flying off like a super jet, she reached the clearing in the forest along the river in 3 seconds, since she could go Mach 25, which is 16,250MPH or 4.5 MPS((Miles Per Second)). Ikaros quickly and gently landed on the ground, dropping them both off near the rock. Walking to the other side, Ikaros and Nymph both looked upon the two corpses of the two angeloids that Tomoki fought off for both of them.

Nymph held her back, with one hand, the memory of the pain coming back and giving her a brief moment of feeling that pain.

"Ikaros... I think... I figured out why he left."

"Why? I dont understand."

"He killed Ikaros. Tomoki is a good person... a very nice man who treats us with kindness... even if we dont deserve it. He killed these two for what they did to us... what they did to me..."

"I still dont understand why he would leave. He didn't do anything wrong..."

"Tomoki thinks you would hate him for killing like you hate killing."

"Oh. We need to find master quickly. He is confused!"

"Yes. We need to. Do you have any idea where he could have gone?"

"No. I do not. I think we are stuck waiting until the card wears off."

"I think we should still try and find him."

"Alright. Hang on tight." Grabbing onto Nymph, Ikaros took off like a rocket and began to fly around the town, searching for her master. Nymph was using her radar system, seeing if maybe she could find him. So far, nothing. They flew all around town, hoping to see him, wanting him to understand.

* * *

Tomoki stopped running when he reached the forest which led south. _'Good bye Ikaros... good bye Sorami...'_ Was all that Tomoki thought as he entered the forest, leaving town. It was going to be a treacherous journey as to leave town through the forest meaning going down the mountain and it was a dangerous climb.

Walking through the forest, Tomoki was actually well prepared for the journey. He had a bunch of food that he bought at a nearby store, a Machete that he bought at the store and a large canteen with water. It was also not a hot day as it was rather cool so he wouldn't need water as much. He just quietly walked through the forest, his thoughts were depressed and afraid. He was afraid of what Ikaros must think of him and his mind thought the worst.

_'God. Im such an idiot! I shouldn't have ever killed them. I was just... so angry... they ripped Nymphs wings off... isn't that something really special to an angel? And Ikaros's had her wing shot off too! Sure she grew it back when she activated her powers, but I didn't need to kill them... and especially not so savagely... Im so sorry Ikaros... I'm a really bad master... please forgive me...'_

* * *

It was nearing the five hour mark since the disappearance of Tomoki. Nymph and Ikaros were still flying together, searching for him. They flew all over the river banks, over the forests but the dense growth proved difficult to see through. It was also massive so it was tough to see through it. Both of them were worried about Tomoki, not wanting him to leave. He was so wrong if he thought badly of himself.

"Ikaros. Lets fly south and check down there. There has to be a way out of the town through that direction. Let us see if we can find him that way."

"Yes."

Ikaros changed directions and made her way towards the forest in the south, hoping to find her master.

* * *

Tomoki sighed and exited the forest as he reached the mountain path. He sighed and looked back, no longer in Sorami. He waved good bye and began to walk down the path, heading towards... well anywhere else. Perhaps he could live in base of the mountain. There was a forest down there and he heard tales of the fruits that grew there. Juicy fruits! Apples, Oranges and other types of fruits! There was also wild boars and deer there so he could easily survive. There was also a small town that he saw in the far distance, so he could go there for supplies like matches and stuff.

He then heard it. A crack. It was thunder. He looked above and saw the storm clouds rolling in quickly. His eyes went wide as he noticed the rain in the distance. It was a beautiful sight but the mountains would be impossible to trek through with the rain! Tomoki picked up his pace as he noticed a cave in the distance. Then the rain hit. He began to slip on the trail as the rain was pouring and it softened up the dirt. He began to crawl into the cave, soaking wet. He sighed as he entered the sanctuary of the cave, putting down his pack.

He opened up his backpack and drew out some wood. He collected this wood before he exited the forest. He wanted to have a fire tonight for some food anyway. He placed the wood near the caves entrance, just enough from the wind and the rain, but enough so the smoke would go outside. Pulling out a match, he quickly lit the dead wood and began to make a fire that would burn for a while. He pulled out some hotdogs that he bought at the store and began to roast them on the fire. He didn't smile at all, not even at the taste of the delicious wiener.

* * *

Flying towards the mountain, Nymph pointed towards something.

"Look at that! Its smoke! Ikaros lets head there!"

"Yes." Ikaros said as he picked up her speed and made her way to the other side of the mountain. She then noticed the rain and was hoping the smoke wouldn't go out. It was a big chance it was Tomoki and she did not want to lose him.

Upon flying to the cave, they noticed that there was a fire, a backpack and soaking wet clothes that were drying nearby. They also noticed that Tomoki was sitting there, his eyes were dreary and his attention was the center of the hot flame.

"Master!" Ikaros exclaimed as he looked up and his eyes went wide. Ikaros and Nymph both went to him and both knelt nearby but Ikaros just hugged him tight.

"Wh... what are you guys doing here?"

"What does it look like bug? We came here worried."

"But I..."

"Master. You are a good man even after what you did. Killing is not wrong. Not unless you make it wrong. Killing is a natural part of life... you kill to eat. That is ok... and you... kill for justice... Master... Those two Angeloids... they deserved their fate after what they did to Nymph. Do not hate yourself for sticking up for your friends. If it wasn't for you... we would have been dead."

"But I... but I am no different from the Master of the Synapse."

"But nothing bug. You saved our lives and we are grateful. Plus, you may have killed them but you didn't take any pleasure from it did you?"

"No..."

"Then you are not like him. You are better then him because you stuck up for your friends. He kills for pleasure and entertainment... You do not. You should stop beating yourself up for what you did. No one here is upset or angry at you except yourself, but you are only angry because you think Ikaros would hate you. She does not hate you Tomoki. Understand?"

"Yes..." Tomoki said, finally smiling. "I think I do. Thank you... Thank you both."

"Tomoki. We should be the ones thanking you. If it wasnt for you... we would all have died..."

Tomoki nodded and all three just sat there, roasting wienies over a flame, letting the silence fill the cave... well except for the sound of rain, thunder and wind of course.

Tomoki learned that day that killing is ok... As long as its done for the right reasons and there is a thin line for the right reasons but Tomoki was man enough to know what was the right reason to kill... His friends... his family... his life... and for food. MMMM bacon.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. A bit of a mix up with my friend who was supposed to write chapter 10 for me. He ended up messing up completely so he is going to take over chapter 11 for me. **

**So here is a chapter about a day at the beach.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

A week has passed since Tomoki ran away. He came back the day after. Tomoki, Nymph and Ikaros spent the night in the cave and treated it like a camping trip. They walked home together the following morning and had a great time. They took a very long but scenic route to the house and they had a lot of fun. They went fishing, they played in the creek, and had a great lunch.

So a week has passed as it was now a Saturday and it was a hot summer day. Today, Tomoki had planned on something new. A day at the beach. Tomoki, Ikaros, Nymph, Sugata and Mikako were all riding the train to the town where the beach was. It was about an hour ride and they arrived early so they could spend most of the hot day at the beach. The previous day they went shopping for their swim suits/trunks.

* * *

"Ikaros! Nymph! We are going shopping! Wanna come?" Tomoki asked/yelled.

Nymph was with Ikaros in Tomokis room. Nymph, for some odd reason, decided to stay in Tomokis room even while he slept. He just didn't really want to fight her on it. Women were pain in the asses when they wanted something. Nymph and Ikaros were playing checkers together. Ikaros taught Nymph how to play after Tomoki taught her how to play. He also taught her how to play Chess, Monopoly, Battleship and Uno.

Ikaros and Nymph both headed downstairs, curious to why Tomoki was all of a sudden excited to go shopping. He sounded excited and whenever there was shopping he would try to make himself scarce so he wouldn't have to go. Nymph, being the brat she is, always made sure to find him and bring him along. She was being evil to him, but it wasn't out of hate. Just fun. She actually liked him.

"Why are you so excited to go shopping bug? Plus, we went grocery shopping yesterday."

"Well, tomorrow is going to be a hot day! We are going to the beach!"

"The beach?" Both of the Angeloids questioned. They have never heard of the beach.

"Yea! We are going to the beach so you guys should get some swim. suits!"

"Alright, master." she said in her monotone voice. She uses it to fool her master into believing she is still an entertainment-purpose Angeloid.

Arriving at the shopping district, Tomoki met up with Sugata and Mikako. They were both together walking towards them from the opposite side of the shopping district.

"Are you three on a date?" Mikako asked with her sadistic grin.

"I plan on going to the beach tomorrow and I wanted to bring these two with me. We are going to shop for swim suits." Tomoki responded without ever breaking his smile. Tomoki was well accustomed to Mikakos sadistic attitude. She stopped getting under his skin though a long time ago.

"Oh that sounds like fun. Perhaps I will tag along. Sugata? Would you like to go to the beach with us?"

"I suppose a break from my research wouldn't hurt."

"Excellent. Let's all go shopping for swim suits." Mikako said. She took the two Angeloids and went with them to the girls section as Sugata and Tomoki went to the boys section of the swim suit store. The store was pretty big and had a wide selection. Sugata bought black, basic swim trunks and Tomoki bought a patterned one. It was a black swim trunks with a red snake on it. The snake was outline in red, but the eyes were black, fangs were black and it had black stripes. It was great looking.

"Tomoki!" Mikako called. "I need your help."

"Coming!" Tomoki called. He left Sugata to pay for the swim trunks they both bought, handing him the money for his. He went towards the ladies side and stopped at the changing stalls. "Where's the fire?"

"I am glad you came. So what do you think?"

"Thi-" Tomoki's voice caught in his throat as Ikaros and Nymph stepped out of the changing stalls. Both of them were wearing two piece swim suits. Both of them wore a black swim two piece that showed ALOT more skin then what was needed. Ikaros's breasts were barely covered, only the bare minimum needed. Her panties were also so small that you could see almost all of her thighs. Nymph was wearing the same kind of swim suits. Tomoki blushed and his eyes wandered all over their bodies, taking in their forms. He may be a great guy, but he was still a male. Women were HOT in skimpy clothing.

"Master? What do you think?"

"A-are you sure you want t-those?" Tomoki said, trying to make his brain work from seeing their beautiful skins.

"Yes. Mikako said that you would like these and it seems you do, so I will buy them."

Mikako was smiling her sadistic grin, loving the fact that Tomoki was viewing them with such lust. Tomoki then shot her a dirty glare which made it worth it. So while she couldn't get under his skin directly, she could still do it indirectly and it was still worth it.

The swim suit shopping day was an... interesting day.

* * *

The train finally arrived at the station which was right at the beach itself. The beach was enormous and a ton of people were playing. It had a lot of people here but it was not crowded either. Mikako left with her group of armed men who were in black suits. She left to go set up their area and make a ton of shade. Everyone put on sunscreen earlier on the train and the sunscreen was extra strength. The sun was hot and no one wanted a sun burn.

Tomoki quickly put on his sandals and ran across the sand to the renting store. There he rented a large paddle boat and brought it over. Ikaros and Nymph both climbed in with Tomoki. Both of them were looking out everywhere, taking in the sights of the beach.

Now a few hundred feet away from the beach itself, Tomoki dived into the water, while staying tethered to the boat. The tether itself was about a hundred feet long, and it was only there so if he started drifting away, he could get back to the boat safely. He began to float on his back next to the boat, smiling up at the beautiful sky and the sounds of the water.

"So how do you like this planet Nymph?"

"It is a lot more interesting then the Synapse. While we do have oceans and other bodies of water, we don't get the movements of the water like waves or anything. Plus there are no animals in the water either, like that shark that is swimming around you."

Tomoki looked to his side and sure enough, there was a shark swimming nearby. Tomoki wasn't exactly afraid of the shark, as being attacked by a shark is very low. Tomoki dived under the water, and using his demonic vision, he viewed that the shark was actually a massive shark. It was a Great Hammerhead. A 15 foot shark that is dangerous to humans, but it rarely ever attacks. Swimming towards the shark, Tomoki swam beside it, stroking its fin and not threatening it. The shark just swam and swam around the boat, being a beautiful force of nature.

After a few minutes of playing with the shark, Tomoki swam back to the boat, smiling.

"You are a strange bug. You show no sign of fear towards something bigger and stronger then you. You really are quite interesting."

"As are you Angeloids, but I have no complaints. So do you guys wanna get in the water?"

"Sure." Both of them said. They jumped in the water and Tomoki waited. However both of them never did.

"Ikaros?!"

"Nymph!"

He dived under the water and then narrowed his eyes. The two Angeloids were at the bottom of the ocean, walking along the ground with the fish.

"Ah, they have a lot of durability. Interesting."

Motioning them to make it to land, Tomoki got in the boat and kicked himself towards the beach.

A few minutes later, once they all reached land, Tomoki smiled.

"Let us have some lunch. I am starving. Then I will teach you two how to swim."

Tomoki, Ikaros, Nymph, Sugata and Mikako all went to a restaurant on the beach. It sold sea food and BBQ, which was very popular. They all ordered and began to wait for their lunch.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent teaching the two Angeloids how to swim. It was a great Saturday and the two Angeloids loved spending time with Tomoki. Nymph is slowly coming to realize that Tomoki is the man for her.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


End file.
